My teacher mr Discord
by Keriwi1
Summary: This story is set in Equestria girls universe after 3 movie. Fluttershy can't decide what special classes she wants to go so she feels lonely. In the same time in school appear new teacher mr. Discord. He is weird but Fluttershy starts to like him and decide to be his student. It will be student-teacher rom-com with a lot of Fluttercord.
1. Chapter 1

My teacher Mr.. Discord

It was second recess on Cantrelot High. Little white bunny hops by the school hallway.- Angel! Sweetheart! Stop! - Yellow skin girl with light pink hair try to stop him - Go to mommy!

She was too polite to yell at her bunny, but she have to catch him before principal Celestia found him first. Since her parents are not home, she was the only one who can take care of Angel so she have to take him to school. Well, she wanted to take him. After all, she feel so lonely in school, even when she have friends they don't go to the same classes. It was sad for her because she was only one left alone. She wasn't angry on them it was just misfortune.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack are more active so they choose a sport class, and Fluttershy believe that Applejack would go on agriculture to take care of her family farm with her older brother who already study on collage. Rainbow in other hand wants to go to military school and join her idols. Wonderbolts were military jet pilots formation that Dash always loves.

Rarity want to be fashion designer in a future so she apply to art class with Pinkie who just likes makes a rocks sculpture with for some weird reason was her family tradition. To Fluttershy surprise Maud Pie turn out to be some underground artists, who makes sculptures and write poetry. For everyone else Maud art was a bit boring, but Pinkie absolutely adores her sister. Pinkie also likes to makes some crazy modern paintings with confetti and glitter.

Twilight and Sunset Shimmer both go to science classes. Even if Sunset was more into miths and legends then math and physics unlike Twilight. She just wants to be with her. Twilight was new in Canterlot High and fact there was magic in here really much so she stick to her favorite subjects and Sunset decide to assist her and help her in new school.

Fluttershy was only one who don't choose any special classes yet but wasnt really confident what would be good for her. She still have time, but it was runing down. Yes, she likes to take care of pets, she was kind and peaceful, but really she can't decide. After all, it would be probably relate to her future carrier. Special classes in Canterlot High are ment to be preparation to collage for last year students. She tend to pony up when she sings but she don't really feel comfortable in crowds on scan. She prefer to sings lullaby's to her pets. She was thinking of voluntary service in pound but, again that is not count as school activity.

When she was thinking about this all her bunny bounce to lab. She run after him and rush under teacher desk where he get trap in corner.

\- I catch you! - she say. - Don't run like that again. You know I can t leave you with anybody when I'm in school. Oh, I wish you could know what I'm saying to you. - She hugs him.

Suddenly doors open before she have Chance to go out and hide her bunny.

\- Oh, no- she thought - It vice principal Luna!

It was even worst because she was not alone. There was a grey skinned man with messy black hair, wild white eyebrows and goat beard. He was around 30 yers old. He waer brown coat that have one yellow cotton sleeve when other sleeve,even if was also yellow, was made from skin. His pants was red, and shoes One was green sneaker and second one was elegant brown moccasin. As if he make extra effort to dress as mismatch as it is only possible.

\- Is that how you look on your first day in new job Mr. Discord? - Miss Luna raise her eyebrow.

\- Oh, Luna, Luna, Luna. I just don t want to be late so I grab wrong shoes, that it. - He spits on his hand and brush his hair a little. After that he actually grab miss Luna hand forcefully and shake it. - I hope we gonna be bff-s. Miss Luna shivers in disgust.

\- Yeah, I totally believe you, sir. - vice principal Luna rolled her eyes. - And it is „Miss Luna" to you, Mr. Discord.

Fluttershy was scared. She could not go out now so she was trap under the desk. She already panicky and imaging that this weird, new teacher take Angel away. Who knows if he hurt him?

\- No, Fluttershy, don t be stupid. It just new teacher, not a monster she comfort herself in mind.

\- You are still on reformation program, Mr. Discord. - Miss Luna look at him showing lack of trust. You have a lot of luck that my sister allow you to teach after what you done.

\- Ikk! Fluttershy scream a bit, but she quickly cover her mouth. Thankfully no one notice since Mr.. Discord sneezes in the same time.

\- It was incident, miss Luna. If police thinks I m not evil why should you? And your sweetheart sis, believes that you are changed after jail, so what s so wrong in believing me? he smirk confidently.

\- Miss Luna have criminal past? Fluttershy coudn t believe her ears. But she is so sweet and kind

\- We do not talk about my past in Canterlot High. - Miss Luna change her professional tone. - If you dare say something to anybody you will be dead. - she whisper but Fluttershy did hear that.

\- It is your new lab, have nice day Mr. Discord. - Vice principal Luna back to her calm tone and go back to her office.

Mr. Discord laughs and start unpack his stuff. He take out photo frame label as home, sweet home but the picture in it was upside down. Fluttershy notice that and try to not giggle so he don't see her. Next he take a weird lamp that looks like some creature with mismatched body parts.

\- Go there, my little Discord junior.

\- Is he give his lamp a name?

\- Ah, it lunch time - he said and get some chocolate milk and sandwich with something that looks like cotton Candy. Fluttershy was more, and more suprise about that men. How much more weird can he be?

He sits next to his desk and looks on Fluttershy who still as sitting under there in corner.

\- Oh, hi there. - He smiled to her. - I was wondering when you gonna say 'hello".


	2. Chapter 2 – Little Alice

Chapter 2 – Little Alice

Flash Sentry spot Twilight on so he go to her.

\- Hi, Sci-Twi!- he pat her in arm but she look at him irritated.

\- Don't call me that! - She was really annoyed by that nickname. Everybody here call her that. And yes, she knows that there was the second Twilight before, but seriously.

\- Okay, Okay, I just wanted to ask you about that matter that we already talk.

Twilight rolled her eyes. Here we go again!

\- Why do you even think I would know how to send you there.

\- I did not say it was me who wants to go to ponyverse. I just ask if it is possible to go there for let say, young male, could theoretically stay there and switch places with someone who is his pony counterpart... - he bite his lips, yeah, that does sound stupid.

\- Sorry, but I don't know how can I reunite you with your horse girlfriend.

\- She is not my Horse Girlfri... - he don't end that sentence. Pinkie Pie bump into him and grin:

\- Hi, Flash! Hi, Twilight! - She jump with smile and hugs them.

\- See? Someone here remember that I don t like to be called „Sci-Twi"!

\- You don't? - Pinkie stop and look at her - But that nickname is so cute, and fits you, and you are so cute too… Why you don't like it? It is so perfect for you! - she was fast talker, maybe because of that she don't wait until Twilight could answer and said:

\- Hey, do you know where is Fluttershy? I want to ask her if she would go with me to the mall after school and buy some bow for Gummy. - that girl was just too energetic. As far as Twilight knows Gummy was plushy doll, but nevermind. - I would tell you a secret … - she look both sides and whispers to them. - Gummy have date with miss Dollyface. - she gasp.

\- Aren't you too old to play with dolls? - Twilight raise her eyebrows, but still lit was somehow cute Pinkie just like to enjoy such weird things.

\- She makes puppet theater for local kindergarten. - Flash Sentry explained. – I'm helping her with sound effects.

\- Oh, so that it? - Twilight would swear that Pinkie Pie just want to play with dolls no matter why.

\- Anyway, no, I did not see Flutteshy. In fact I don't see her all day.

\- Me too. As if she run away from school, or something. - Flash said - But I doubt it.

* * *

In this time Fluttershy still was under Mr. Discord desk. She close her eyes as if she was hoping that this man was talking to someone else under his desk.

But he decide to sit next to her and he said:

\- I never consider to sit under the desk, not the chair, but you right, it is better idea!

She hugs her bunny and he look at Angel

\- IS that your pet or you just like raw meat for lunch?

She squuek and hide her bunny under her jacket.

\- Um, my bunny run away so I try to catch him and end up here… - she try to not look in this men eyes, but he replay.

\- So you are little Alice in Wonderland, and I'm your Mad Hatter now. Do you want some tea? - He take out thermos. - I mean, chocolate milk, but we can pretend it is a tea, for Alice sake. We can have lunch together.

\- No, thank, you, I'm not hungry sir.- But in the same time her tummy grumble.

He gave her his hand and help her stand up. She smile, even if she still fell a bit shy out next to him. Discord give her cup of chocolate milk and one of his sandwiches.

\- Don't be scared of me. - he said. - Don't be worry about that Loony says about me, she is just jealous of me because I was prom queen at Canterlot High and so she never call me back after our date. But my dress was more pretty! - he winked, but somehow Fluttershy was not so sure if that really was just a joke. And did he call Miss Luna „Loony"?

She munch on that sandwich, but it was awfully sweet. It pabobly was cotton Candy. She chocke a bit.

\- Sorry, I just like sweet things. - He said and look at her. - You are quite sweet too, actually.

She blushes, is that okay to say things like that? He was a teacher…

\- Thank you. - she twirl her hair – I'm mean… Thank you, Mr.. Discord… - She take another bite of that sandwich. For some reason it start taste much better.

\- Come on, my dad was Mr. Discord. - he said. - Although his name was Fred, so maybe not… Anyway you can call me Lord of Chaos and worship me forever.

Fluttershy open her eyes wide but he start laughing looking at her expression.

\- Or just call me Discord, it would work too, sweetie.

And then the bell start ringing reminding her it is time to go. She pick up Angel and put him in a bag and look again on smiling Mr. Discord.

\- Bye, bye, sweetie, have nice day.

Fluttershy raise her hand a little and said:

\- Um… Yes, goodbye, Discord…

 _Even if miss Luna don't like him, he is so nice men… He could not possible done anything horrible, right?_ \- she thought that and go out from school lab.

* * *

 **Ah, I dd it. And here I was thinking I would not release next chapter until next week or so. Thanks for comments it is really nice. ^^ For those who like Flash Sentry, yes, I do plan sand him to ponyverse for Twilight in some story.**

 **So what do you think so far is that chemistry for Fluttercord works? He could be more formal lat first, but let's face it, I don't think he would act formal if his life depend on it. And I borrow a teacher on reformation program form Phineas and Ferb. And did that prom queen really happened? You decide!**


	3. Chapter 3 - First class

Chapter 3 - First class

Next day Fluttershy still was thinking about Discord. She was wondering when she will meet him again. After all, she only knows that he have classes in school lab. She brush her hair, and go to school. She remind herself how he touch her hair yesterday and call her „sweetie". She blush and shake her head. He was way too direct yet she don't mind.

In the way, she knock to her friend, Rainbow Dash home to pick her. They have biology class together, this morning.

\- Hi! - Dash have some cherry jam on her cheek.

\- Um… you have something… - She nervously point out Rainbow dash cheek, and scratching her face. Even if they were friends Fluttershy always feel a bit overwhelmed next to Dash as she was more strong and loud. But in the same time she treat Rainbow like older sister, she respect her and know that even when she push her to victory or didn't listen to her she will always be there for her at the end. They maybe opposites of each other, but she would not wish for better friend.

Rainbow Dash look at her and she did not understand at first.

\- What?

\- Um… your face… - Fluttershy try not to smile as jam drop from her cheek on ground.

Rainbow Dash lick of the rest of jam and start to laughs:

\- Buahaha!

They go to the school with smile on their faces and Rainbow start talking to Fluttershy:

\- Ya know what? We have new teacher in school.

\- You don't say… - Fluttershy try to hide fact that she blush a little. - Do you know what classes he have?

\- No, I don't but I think that… Wait, how do you know it is a man?

\- Hm? - Fluttershy actually say „he", that true. Oops… - Um… I… I don't… I just think that it may be a man… but of course, it may be a woman as well…

They enter the school. She step to class and see him, he look as mismatched as yesterday, somehow she really like his weirdness. She feels like time stop for a moment. Why? What was so special about that men? Rarity burst on her thoughts by calling them.

\- Yuhu! Come here, my darling! - she was sitting on the second row and show them two empty chairs.

Fluttershy normally would pick last row, but today she was bald enough to sit in the third one. Rarity giggle a little when she saw her friend passing by and sitting in the corner.

\- Some things never change.

\- Yeah. - Rainbow Dash look at Mr. Discord. - Oh My God, what is that!? This guy is a nerd!

\- Ekhm - Rarity at first try to stop her, but then she look at him too and open her mouth with shock. - Those clothes! This hairstyle! What a horror! Horror!

Fluttershy try not to be angry on her friends since yesterday she was afraid that he is bunny eating monster at first, but in the same time it was bulling innocent teacher! She start to whisper:

\- Hey, you guys, you know it is not nice to judge some…

But Mr. Discord walk over to Rarity and Rainbow Dash and said:

\- Oh, what a horror! Horror! You know I can throw you two away from lab for talking on my class? - he was sarcastic and had this mean grin when he said that.

\- Sorry. - Rarity and Dash sit strait on their chairs. He was scary at this moment, but Fluttershy only hope the that comment don't hurt his feelings.

\- As you can see I'm not you teacher. Mrs. Matilda got knocked up with some dude… I mean, she and her husband decide it is time to add new life to family, so I will be teaching you in her place. Good timing too since I need job. - He giggle but students remain silent. Only Fluttershy try to smile a bit, to cheer him up.

\- When we gonna cut frogs in half? - Some guy from the left ask with grin on his face.

\- Gross! - Rarity yell with repulse.

\- Indeed, gross, miss Rarity. - Mr. Discord look at this guy with disapproval. - For those of you who think that cutting frogs in half would be fun, please take a hummer and smack yourself in a head.

\- Here is my plan for this school year: blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, everybody got that?

After that lesson, all three go out on the hallway and Rainbow Dash start to talk:

\- What the heck was that?! This guy is a douche!

\- Yes, I know- Rarity was disgust. - I'm mean, he should go to stylist or at least brush his hair. And that skin demand a day in SPA!

\- He only jokes like that becouse he is nervous. I think he is cute… - Fluttershy quickly cover her mouth.

\- What!? - Her friends look at her as if she was alien.

She run away from them in shame

\- Fluttershy! - Rarity try to call her, but she hide in toilet. When she was out she noticed peace of paper with Discord's photo. She start to read.

„For anybody who is wants to join this year special classes from biology, please writhe your name under this massage and rapport it to principal Celestia."

Fluttershy take out her pen and start to write down on that paper. She did not know why she do that, but somehow she want to see him more then others.


	4. Chapter 4 - It's Just a little Crush

Chapter 4 - It's Just a little Crush

Luna was sitting in her office arguing with her sister, Celestia.

\- Celestia, what did you even thinking giving HIM a job here!? - She was really angry. - No one like him, no one decide to get on his special classes!

\- Luna, I think you should not be the one judge. - Celestia was not pleased on her sister behavior. -Also, it is not true that no one submit paper on biology this year.

\- I Wonder who would be crazy enough to try make learn something from him!

\- He is change now, Luna. You should at least try to forgive him. - She try to be calm, so Luna could stop overreacting.

\- You just want to know what happened between us 8 years ago. - Luna look at her sister with grudge. - You don't care how I fell about it.

\- I do care, but I also think it is time to finally resolve this meter. He deserve it.

Luna had enough of it. She turn herself back from her sister.

\- But I think she don't even need me anymore… - She whisper and single tear appear on her cheek.

* * *

Some time pasts. It was Tuesday.

Fluttershy was more and more exited as she knows that it was first day when she would have special class with Discord.

To be honest, she don't have occasion to talk with him again in private, probably she won't talk with him eye in eye again taday but at least she would look at him. Why was that so fun?

She feels as if butterfly's make a party in her stomach. She really don't talk to him that much and he was much older, so it don't make any sense… it was first time when she was so exited in her whole life, too.

Knowing that she would meet him today she actually pact one extra sandwich with cheese and eggs. Maybe she would give him this one and thank him for the one he gives her.

Seeing how he only eats sweets he need proper balance, so he would be happy! And it is not awkward, she just want to be kind, it is not like she never treat someone with kindness…

But if that was overdone it? What if he don't like cheese? Or eggs? Or bread in general?! She could as easily make sandwich with Nutella and save herself embarrassment.

\- Why my life is so hard?! - Fluttershy scream and all students look at her. - Oh, boy…

\- Why is your life hard? - Pinkie Pie runs to her and give her big hug. - You know, you have me and I will always and I will help you! So what is so hard?

-Um… - Fluttershy was not so sure if Pinkie is the best one for keeping the secrets but she tells her anyway. - I made sandwich and I don't know if he like it… I mean Angel of course!

She again blushes, and yeah, she lied, but maybe honesty wasn't the best policy right now.

\- Dosn't Angel hate most of food you give him? You know, carrot would be OK, you don't have to make him fancy dishes.

Fluttershy was not in the mood for talking with Pinkie, so he just go and leve her alone. She did not notice that Pinkie look at her funny.

* * *

The school bell rings and Fluttershy go to lab, there he was, sitting on a floor.

\- Good Afternoon, sweetie.

-Uhm… - She nod her head.

She was only one here. No other students go on those classes apparently. She fell a bit happy about that since it looks like they will be alone for whole 45 minutes.

Suddenly his cellophane rings. He pick it up.

\- Hello? Yeah, I am. I have real job, you know. - He change his expression. - She did what!?

Fluttershy was nervous but she try not to ear dropping. But who he was talking about?

He look at her and said:

\- Sorry, but I have to go. You don't mind?

\- No… - She was kind of disappointed.

He almost go out from lab, but then she call his name, much to her own surprise.

\- Discord! - she reach her hand to him, but pull it off quickly. – I… I have something for you… But you don't have to take it, if you don't like it…

She give him a sandwich and he take it. He take wrap off and bite it.

\- Yummy! - He smile, and she was more then happy. - But I really have to go now, bye. We will have our lesson tomorrow, okay?

\- Thank you, Discord.

Discord leave and take his coat licking off some mayo from his lips. Fluttershy body was shaking from all those emotions as something more then that just happened.

\- Yes! - She jump in place a little and take off Angel from her backpack and give him a kiss in nose. - He likes my sandwich!

\- I saw that! - Somebody yell for real behind her back. - You have a crush on Mr. Discord, don't you „sweetie"?

It was Pinkie Pie, how did she even saw it all?! Fluttershy panic.

\- You… You can't tell anybody, please! - Fluttershy almost crying saying that. And she just realize something… - Crush? I'm in love? But how, why? Well, he is nice, cute, and somehow handsome, but is that really means that I'm in love?

-You sure? I know love is blind, but I won't call him handsome… - Pinkie stick out her tongue with disgust - But your cheeks are too red to deny it now. - Pinkie was thriller. - And I never see you talking so much in your whole life! Don't worry, your secret is save with me. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!

\- Really, you won't say anybody? - Fluttershy smiled. - Thank you.

\- No need, we are friends! And now, the best part, I can help you! - Pinkie Pie grab her hand. – Let's go to the mall!

\- But why?

\- You must buy yourself trench coat and sunglasses, of course. How else you want to spy on him, Silly?


	5. Chapter 5 - Shopping

Chapter 5 - Shopping

Fluttershy could not believe herself.

"What I'm even doing?"

She was with Pinkie who give her a trench coat and clown nose to try it on.

\- Why would I need clown nose? - she ask.

\- Well, duh! He knows you! You must put some disguise! - Pinkie as always said that as it was absolutely normal thing.

\- Why I even need to spy on him? I mean, I don t know if he would like me back, so maybe it is the best to give it up - she grab her arm and bite her lips, and her cheeks were red ad cherry's.

\- Oh, come on, with such way of thinking, of course he won t! You have to be cute! Tempting! Even sexy! - she gasp - Uuu, I say 's' word!

\- Pinkie, we are not 5 years old, and um I don t think I want to be sexy yet - she whisper that last part. - But how _this_ would help me be sexy?!

Fluttershy look at Sharknado Halloween costume that her friend pick up from shop shelf in that moment.

\- Too much? - Pinkie was disappointed.

\- Way too much, sorry - Fluttershy pat her - But I can wear it at some other occasion But I don t saw that movie it s too scary, you know

\- Eh, it s nothing, I would just have to buy it for Rarity then! She will love it for sure!

Suddenly Fluttershy saw him, Discord was shopping in the same mall as she. She was so unprepared for that. Every bit of her was exited to see him again that day. Maybe she was too innocent, maybe too childish but at this very moment he was only thing that matter. She leave Pinkie Pie who was tiring out other stupid costume and run after Discord. But to be honest she take out clown nose first

Fluttershy seen out behind shelf and get close to Discord. Her heart beat fast. He take some candy bar and she actually get pack of pasta and put it in his shopping basket. She hide again so he could not see her. He take some fresh tomatoes and garlic.

" Now, we need basil " - She again put some in his basket. He giggle a bit.

He take some maet, but she sneak out and take it away.

" I'm vegetarian, mister! Humph! " - She smiled pouting a little.

People were looking at that 17 years old girl that was ducking under the shelf and was trying to get some stuff to older men basket. She don t really notice that as she was concentrate on her Mission .

When he was paying for everything she decide that she would spy on him after all as Pinkie said. She knows how ridiculous that idea was, but it was most likely the bravest thing she ever done in her life. After all, she may face Sunset Shimmer, Dazzlings, Midnight Sparkle or even Applejack s family reunion in her neighborhood last year, but this was just crazy! And she love every minute of that!

Discord left mall and walk down the street. He was probably heading his home. Fluttershy was even more exited since she will know where he lives now. She was sneaking out and hiding on their way. Some time later Discord get to a messy but quite nice home. For moment there Fluttershy imagine herself as housewife in that particular home.

"Me, him, sweet apple pie and naked apron" - She blushes. - " Ok, Fluttershy no more ecchi anime… for this day, at least "

Then she notice there was a little girl playing on garden. She put down her skkiping rope and run to Discord hugging him.

\- Dad!

\- Hi, Screwbee. - He pat her head.

He take her hand and go with her to home. Fluttershy was crushed, she run away with tears in her eyes. Discord was not singel man...


	6. Chapter 6 - Screwball

Chapter 6 - Screwball

Discord was annoyed. After all that way he expect that girl will go in. Why she don t do that?

One thing that worry him was why exacly Fluttershy go after him? What was that pasta thing in the mall?

"I heard that her family is out town maybe she hungry and need guardian? That sandwich was really cute present." - He thought. - "Yeah, right… that brat just want to know where I live, but why? Oh, let it not be stinking bombs again... "

He try to be nice for her. She was first student he meet in new job. Since she was his only private student in special classes he want her to like him. Is that so weird? Ok, maybe it is who cares what those teenagers think of him? He need that damn job!

He look at his daughter. She was his little treasure so he must keep it, if that kills him to be nice. Because he was nice, at least that what he thinks so.

When he was in Luna office to tell her that he have to go out from school early today and take care of Screwball, she look at him funny. What was with that? Is that so weird he have kids? To be honest, he never feel comfortable knowing he will work with her, especially since she don t hide how much she hate him. He really don t know why, though.

Screwball make him stop thinking about this saying:

\- Dad? When we gonna eat?

Screwball was sitting on chair looking on empty plate.

\- You see, I was thinking we gonna have guest, but probably not .

Girl notice his frown face as he get s up and put two hot dogs in microwave.

\- You … You don t mean you have a date, dad? - she was both exited and surprise as it never happened before.

\- Date? No, of course not, honey. It just Come on, I have better things to do.

\- Like not eating dinner for 3 hours? - That 7 years old smarty pants raise her eyebrow.

Her eyes open wide as she start to talk.

\- If she show up, you will have a date, and you get married, and she will be my mom, and I will have brother, and please, please… can I keep it? I promise I will be walk him to the park... and giving him a dog food, and ...

\- Screwbee! You want baby brother or a puppy? And that are just crazy talk, I don t have date or and I don t plan to marry anyone!

\- You sure, dad? Cause I can be great flower girl, and it is hard to find a good one those days, I tell you. - She smiled with hope.

He look at her with a grin on his face, she was very much like him with her imagination. Suddenly he remember something.

\- But, Screwball, don t you have something what you want to tell me about?

\- Me? Oh … Oh, no! My day was just pure perfection, nothing wrong what so ever !

Screwball try to hide under the table so her father don't saw her face.

\- Really? Because, you know, your teacher have my phone number, right?

\- She does? - Screwball was embarrassed.

\- But but didn't you say that telling on someone is bad? And she totally told on me, right? So it means she is wrong and I m the good one!

She tries to smile but somehow, her dad don t look convinced.

\- Screwball why did you even bite that boy? - He was worried. - Did he done something to you? Did he bully you or something? - His face went sad as he said that.

\- You see, dad ... He said draconequus don't exist - She avoid his eyes, as he look at her.

\- But… But … they don't! I made them for you! For your bed time stories!

\- How can you know!? What if they do exist but in alternative universe or something?! - She almost cry saying that.

\- Honey, don t be silly!

\- But I 'm not! - she yell - You just don t understand! I know at least one must exist somewhere!

\- Whatever, but you can t just go and bite people! - Discord was trying to be rational, but with his personality it was hard for him. - What if he have rabies!

Her eyes were full of tears as she always does when she her father get mad at her. It was nice trick to make him feel guilty, and Screwball knows this best.

\- You don t love me anymore! - She did dramatic pose. - You don t believe in draconequus now? What's next? You will be single till I die? I want mommy, that wh very miserable creature!

She open one eye to see if that works, or not. Unfortunately, this time dad was more angry about her usual "mommy " comment then before. He actually decide to be responsible for once.

\- You are so grounded, you little devil! - He point a finger at her room.

\- Sure! But don t be surprise if you won't get any cotton candy sandwich to the work tomorrow, dad!

She get up and shoot the door to her room. After that she open them again and scream.

\- And you will have give me a mom, you will see! Even if I have to find you a girlfriend myself!

Discord take a plate, and get it do dishwasher and look back on his daughter.

\- Fine! Try if you want!

\- Fine! - She stick her tongue. - And I will make you happy with her, whatever you like it or not!

* * *

Oh, I love brats XD You probably already know who is her mom, maybe I'm too obvious


	7. Chapter 7 - At the night

Chapter 7 - At the night.

Luna was in her room looking at the window. She dosn t feel that way for a long time. Her hands are shaky and single tear drop at her cheek. Luna was long past that love, but knowledge that she is somewhere out there nearby makes everything so hard. She always thought that she is new women after she return to home to her sister, but what she don t tell Celestia was what she sacrifice to go back to her old life.

Luna grab a cup of coffee and start to think about night that change her life forever. Alone in the dark, she sit in a chair and look at moon. As she recall, 8 years ago there was full moon as well. That was her prom night.

Back in a days, Luna was that shy teen that dreaming to study astrology. Stars was her thing and she know that. But no one ever took her serious, even the person that she depend the most - Celestia. How to describe it? When her sister was that popular girl everybody adores, Luna was like her shadow. No one see her as Luna, but as Celestia s little sister. Who cares what she want, right?

And then, she meet him. At first she was not fond of him. He was just one of her big sis friends. But, after some time she start to be fascinate by him.

Everyone think that he is a weirdo, maybe he was. But for Luna he was like hero. Discord always do what he want, and she feel as her sister just hang out with him to make fun of this poor boy. And he don t care. He just have fun. She in other hand was so sad.

Her feelings for him change when one day, Discord notice her sobbing on the back yard of her parents house. She just have fight with Celestia. Tia told her that she want to move out and go on university, and that completely make her crush. It was stupid, she knows that, but she felt like half of a person without her sister.

And then, unexpected happen. Discord don t ask why she cry or make fun of her begin unbalance. No, he sit next to her, and hug her. They sit there in silence. For a first time, Luna was sure that she can live on her own. That, no matter what, she can be alone, but it does not mean that she will be lonely.

Luna start to spend much more time with Discord after that touching moment. He was an crazy artist, he could pull of a freaky story about dragons, sea monsters, talking animals, like ponies and make it seems so real. Her favorite one was so called draconequus . A beast so bizarre that no one could tell how many animal part is combine in this one. And Discord actually make up it himself for her. He told her that she is a bit like that creature. It look complicated, but it is easy to figure it out when you want to know it and make friend with it. Yet for Luna he was more like draconequus, not her.

Back then he want to be writer, but that never happened. What really happened was life of a single father for him, and mother who abandoned her daughter for her.

Yes, she give up her own child. And no one know that. Even Celestia, not even Discord she hope. Now when Luna find out that he keep her baby with him all those years, and probably not even ask who are her parents, she feel so ashamed. She must get rid of him, he and a little girl are just sad memory, nothing more for her. Right?

How she could even get him so drunk? She was underage, and he was like 3 years older then she is. They have sex, that is it. There nothing romantic about it. Just pure, animal like, attraction. Luna massage her forehead with two fingers. She feel dizzy just thinking about all this.

There s no way that he love her back, so she just use him. She wasn t thinking back then. What was she was hoping for? That he will wake up next to her and make a oath of eternal love, or something? So she just run away from him so he does not look at her. She was disgusting. She still is.

The night of the prom was the last time they talk to each other, so it s not like now when he is back her love for him would suddenly come back too. No, and she never love him at all. He ruin her life back then. If he wasn t there she would not run away from home. And all because she find out that she is pregnant.

At first no one notice, but Luna find out early. Discord try to talk to her again, but she don t let him. She made up story, how he is boring, and she hate him now. She make Tia told him that. The only thing she saw that day was him going back to his home with sad face.

Later, she decide that Tia can t find out so she pack her stuff and get in night bus. She eventually stop at little town, you could say that was a town with no name. But people were nice, and don t ask her why and how she get there. She book a room in motel for money that she take and that was beginning of her banishment that she put herself on.

Luna even got some crappy job, but as her belly grow, she stop begin able to do much. She was tired and homesick. She give birth to her beautiful daughter in April fools day. And yet she was not happy. Everyday was like struggle. She build her own cage. And so, she give up.

When she goes back to her town she discovered that Discord move out already to collage. Her sister also was gone. Only her mother ever knows about this all, mom want her too give her baby to adoption if she want to come back to home, so she just agree. But she still have a secret, Luna don t give it to anybody. She go to new Discord home and leave baby on a door step. At this moment she cut out all ties with her. And now, she find out that Discord take care of her.

What would he do if she told him from the start? Maybe she would be his wife now? Would she be more happy?

Luna sip from cup, and look at her empty ring finger.

Why you come back when I don t need you any more? - And then, something different cross her mind - If I can make you love me now, can we be real family?

* * *

 **Note: Sorry for delay with this one. My computer was broken for some time, and I don't really know what to write next. This chapter was a more sad and dark. I try to be funny again in 8 chapter. So we start love triangle. What will win LunaCord or FlutterCord? Or maybe TwilghtCord? (Just joking, don't kill me :-P)**

 **And just to be clear, no, Luna does not date rape Discord, they just get drunk and go to bed together. But she feel ashamed of herself and run away from him.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Spot the cameo chapter

Chapter 8 - Spot the cameo chapter

Discord wake up at the morning and heard his daughter talking to someone standing in open door.

\- My dad is really nice, I know he don t look like it but he is! He knows a lot lullaby's and kiss my goodnight every time! So would you please be my mom? I can share with you!

Screwball was exited when talking and try to hug that person.

\- Um? Muffins? - Mailwomen was confused as she hug that girl back and look around.

\- Screwball! Stop matchmaking me with any female you find!

Discord face was angry but not as much as yesterday, so Screwball was sure he is not make her pay for this little show.

\- But she is perfect for you! She like muffins, and you like cotton candy! She have gray skin, you have gray skin too! And she have those crazy eyes like me! That can be beautiful love!

Her dad push her over and open his mouth and take letter for that mailwomen.

\- Sorry, my kid is weird like that … And sorry for that eyes thing. - He look at the woman and notice that she does have strabismus.

\- I don 't understand? What is wrong with my eyes? - She ask.

\- Um Nothing, I guess?

So she left and Discord open a letter.

\- Hey! Lady, this is not for me! It s for that old hag next door!

However, Instead going to that lady house, he just throw letter away. Who cares if she have the new issue of the magazine "Knitted for your kitten "?

He sit in a kitchen where Screwball already make some breakfast for them.

\- Honey, why do you make such a fuss of not having mom, all of the sudden? It s not like you have one before.

\- I know dad, but I could have fun with her. Do girly stuff, and still her make up and such

She have this sad face and something tells Discord that maybe it is more then a whim. Something must happened to her that make her wish to have bigger family. Maybe that yesterday thing was not only comment on her beaver she got? He pat her head.

\- Dear, I will escort you to school today, what do you think?

Her eyes shine when he said that and she nod energetically.

\- But before that, say, who is that boy that you argue yesterday? I think you should visit him and talk. Then I can walk you two together to school, you should make friends, not enemies.

And then Screwball again make frown, but idea of him seeing her to school was just to nice to skip on, so she agree.

\- Damn, okay, dad.

* * *

They arrive to the Mother's Chrysalis Orphanage for difficult youth where that boy live. The place was rather dark and some poster said:

" They can change, all they need is your love! ."

Also the picture of smiling Mother Chrysalis was somehow more creepy then charming.

\- Screwball, you pick a fight with orphan boy?

\- No dad, he is a son of that m'am from poster.

\- Uh ...

They go in, and Discord then go Chrysalis office. She was young woman, around his age, with dark black skin and dark green hair and eyes. In a corner there was a pink girl with wild hair, a bit younger then Chrysalis, who chew paper for some reason.

\- She is... em my... secretary ? - Chrysalis blush a little. - Fluffle Puff, make some coffee for us.

That girl gasp and rush to stuff room.

\- So, how can I help you, sir?

\- Hello, I m Screwball dad, and your son and she have a little fight yesterday, so I think they should make up.

\- He have fight? - Her face was more bored as she don t care about this at all. - Weird, he is usually not into that.

* * *

As they talk Screwball spot that boy on hallway and decide she can as well just get over it already.

\- Hey, you! - She jump at him.

\- What What are you doing here? - It s my home! Get lost, you bite me!

\- Yeah, and I m here to say I m sorry, okay you idiot?!

\- Oh yeah?! You sorry?! Then I m sorry too, that I call you names! Ha! - he scream. - And I regret that yesterday when I said that, but you bite me before I was able to say so. And so you know, I does not want to be mean to you at all! I m so sorry that you felt that way!

\- You don't? - He look him in the eyes. - Now I feel stupid...

To be honest, he does not pick on her before, so maybe she does overact when she bite him. She smile and held his hand. He blush, but does not stop her.

\- You know what? You are alright Mothball.

She kiss him in a cheek.

\- Let s be friends, okay?

His face was red as he blush even more.

\- Okay. - He smile.

* * *

 **Note: I just love DF work, so I use Mothball in my story. He is too cute to left behind. The same thing goes to Fluffle Puff. Fluffle Puff is OC make by Mixermike622 and Mothball is OC make by DisneyFanatic2364**


	9. Chapter 9 - What hurts more, broken leg

Chapter 9 - What hurts more, broken leg or heart?

After he escort Screwball to her class, Discord go to his own school. He was not very happy about it, but at least he make Screwbee promise she won't bite anybody today.

He took class register from teachers room, and was about to leave when he spot that Luna was looking at him funny. She don t look at him like that for a long time, maybe even since she was teenager back when she has crush on him. A weird mix of sad, anger and confusion with a little blush on cheeks. But that's impossible, since she hate him now. He turn his head again to check it but, Luna was already cover her face with a book. She use to do it a lot in high school too.

\- What? - He ask.

Luna ignore him, and bite a big portion of bagel and get a cup of coffee. Discord, then leave the room, as she spit hot liquid on the floor.

\- Luna, are you okay?

In that very moment, Celestia comes in to take some paper to saw her sister chocking on carpet. She run to her and strongly pat her back.

\- I'm going get you for this, you asshole! - Luna scream and shake her fist in air.

\- What? - Celestia raise her eyebrow.

\- Um... how dere that lady from cafeteria sold me too hot coffee? I must go and punish her. - Luna get up.

\- Seriously, sis, what the heck?!

* * *

Discord look at class register and saw it was Fluttershy's class. He kind off want to ask her why she never came, when he was so sure she will. Well, why not? He start to reading all others teachers notes about students from her class:

"Rainbow Dash yet again don't have her homework on history class. I'm sad to inform that she have no respect to other subjects then sport. If she really want to graduate she need to take extra classes." - Miss Cheerilee.

"Trixie is talking on my class AGAIN. Mostly about how great she is. I like her enthusiasm, but how her new nail polish relate to story of Hamlet?" - Mr. Fancy Pants.

"Pinkie Pie cheat on exam, and she use her friend to make her cribs." - Miss Mare.

"Twilight I know you can have A on math, but making Pinkie Pie cribs is not okay. I don 't care that you try making friends here". - Miss Mare.

Discord close his eyes and giggle.

\- That's why begin a teacher is so awesome. - he smirk.

Suddenly he trap over something, and as he look down he saw a shy yellow girl with pink hair on the floor.

\- Fluttershy? I m so sorry! Are your knee hurts?

\- Y-y-yes... a bit - she try too not look directly in his eyes, she was still heartbroken about yesterday.

\- Hmm, you don t look good. Mind if I take you to my lab? I have a first aid medical kit there.

\- I ...

But before she could resist he take her in his arms as she gasp. They go to his lab and she felt so comfortable listing to his sweet voice and almost forget about pain in her leg.

His arms very strong and meanly at least for her. Others saw how Discord barely lift her, and even drop her few times before they come to his lab. Also, he curs a lot, complaining that Fluttershy is way to fat, so maybe that was not most romantic thing in the universe. But somehow, Fluttershy was to happy to think about it, she even forgot for a moment what happened when she follow him home. Some student look a this scene with mixed react.

Fluttershy is so fragile that she broke her leg just by tripping over teacher, what a baby! - some dude with brown skin, and deep brown hair comment on her back.

More like: "oh, mister Discord, look how patheticexuse of girl I am, help me with your mighty sword and be my prince!" Pff! - Trixie was laughing in nasty way, until someone hit her in arm.

\- Hey!- Trixie turn back to see who it was.

\- Never said that nonsense about my best friend ever again! - Rainbow Dash was standing there piss off. Next to her was Pinkie Pie.

\- Oh yeah? For great and powerful Trixie it was very obvious what she was doing there.

Rainbow point her a fist at Trixie.

\- She had no crush on that monkeybutt-face!

\- Rainbow Dash, I really don t think you should say th… - Pinkie try to calm her down when she said that.

\- Say, what?! Trixie is making fun of her as there any chance that are Flutters will want to seduce that Old fart! Haha!

Pinkie bite her lips and take Rainbow Dash hand, she start to run as fast as she can until they both were far away from Trixie or anybody for that matter.

\- Hey, what's wrong with you, Pinkie? I was about to kick her ass!

\- I know, but you must listen to me!

\- Okay, what is it? - Rainbow look at her pink friend as she tahe deep breath and then said nothing.

\- Well, I kind off promise I wont tell anybody - She remember. - But you can't make fun on Mr. Discord like that!

\- Why not?

\- Okay, I tell you, but no names. - Pinkie take her hand again - And you must promise as well that you don t tell.

\- Okay, okay, I promise, so what's such big deal?

\- So there's some girl who like someone who is older and is teacher, but she is too shy to tell him, and she don't like sharknado costume since she think that is not very sexy. But she kind off think he is sweet and want him to like her back.

\- Are you talking about Rarity and Mr. Fancy Pants, here? Because I know about it since first grade. She tell me about her crush herself.

Pinkie look at Rainbow Dash confused.

\- She had a crush on Mr. Fancy Pants? Huh, interesting. Nevermind, Rainbow Dash, lets say its her. It really mean to call Mr. Discord names since he is a teacher too, and Rarity will be very upset about it!

\- Right - Rainbow said that slowly, as she suddenly get that - Wait, no way! Flutershy really does like that old f I mean, Mr. Discord?!

* * *

 **NOTE: Okay, so we have next chapter. Rainbow find out, so maybe she wont tees Fluttershy about it, but maybe she will try find her boyfriend. Also a little part of me want it to be harem instead of just love triangle, but I don t know if that's make any sense. Mothball will appear again, I have nice plans for him and Screwball. And there will be some sweet scene in the lab in next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

\- Sir... - Fluttershy was in the lab desk, as Discord check out her ankle.

\- You don't have broken leg, dear. Why you faking it out? - He ask. - And what sir? Im Discord. - he smiled.

\- But I don't... - she protest, but just sight. - I never said I need doctor, but thank you. I just trip off.

\- You don't? - He raise his eyebrow. - Oh, well.

Discord rub her ankle a bit more. They both were sitting in silence. Fluttershy couldn't help but be happy. She blush as he massage her bruits knee, but as soon as Fluttershy said said she is okay, he just let her leg go.

\- I need ask you something... - she said.

\- I need ask you something... - he said.

They both said it in the same time.

\- That girl I saw is your daughter? - Fluttershy ask.

\- Are you starving? - Discord ask.

\- What?

\- What?

They look at each other with confusion, especially Fluttershy, who don't really understand why he ask her that. Discord pat her arm.

\- You mean Screwbee?

\- That little girl with purple skin. Im just curious, but I understand if that is not my business. - she try to sound casual.

\- No, its nothing bad. She is my daughter, but why you fallow me? Are you really that hungry? - He was worried. Fluttershy could tell that, but why?

\- Hungry? No, I just... - She start, but eventually said nothing. What she suppose to tell him? That she stalk him to have a romantic candle dinner but she give up?

\- You know, you don't have to be embarrassed. I heard that you don't have parents now, and you are left all alone, so I figure out that maybe you want spend some time with my family. - He said. - Me and Screwball were waiting for you.

For a minute Fluttershy completely melt when he smiled warmly. And then its hits her.

\- You think that I lost my parents?! - She open her eyes and jump off desk.

\- Ouch!

Her ankle, even if not broken still hurt a bit. When Discord saw that she give her arm.

\- Yes, that why I was so polite to you all the time. - Discord face was now next to hers. - Since you probably need someone who comfort you.

\- No! They just on business trip, and they left my brother with my aunt, so Im alone just for this month. Who even told you that they are dead?

\- No one, I just assume. So you are not a starving orphan?

\- Are you want me to be a starving orphan? - Her usual shyness and patience was on its limits. He had best intentions, but it wasn't exacly what she was hoping for. What is she even hoping for in a first place?

\- Yes? I mean... No! - That girl just ruin his perfectly logic explanation why she fallow him that one day. Now he have to work on brand new conspiracy theory. Damn it.

Fluttershy stare at him with angry face.

\- Okay, Im sorry for that. - he sit on his chair. - But then, what do you want? You buy all those stuff and never show up. Screwball was so disappointed. - That was a bit of a scratch, but nevermind.

She calm down a little, and ask this.

\- And your wife? - Fluttershy, could imagine that Discord and his family, wants her to be just a friendly kid. And who can blame them?

\- I don't have wife. - He mutter. Why this topic again?

\- You don't? - Fluttershy try not to squeeze when he said that. - And as for the food... I... I just want to be nice, since you only seems to eat sweets so I buy you something more health. And I want to cook for you, but I get scared when I saw that girl.

She hope that don't really show her true intentions, but Discord seem clueless. Fluttershy was almost disappointed that Discord don't understand why she did that.

\- So, since my leg is okay, I think I should go. - She turn back with unsure smile.

\- Wait! - He pull his hand, and her heart beat with excitement. - You and your class have two biology lessons with me right now.

It wasn't what she want to hear, so she just sit down in her desk and sight.

\- And also. - He get to her and take her hand. - You can come over for dinner today if you want. You always welcome in my home. - He smiled. Discord was not really sure why he want that girl over for dinner, but at least she was not angry at him anymore.

The bell ring and Rainbow Dash run to the classroom. She was quite speechless as she saw her best friend looking at her biology teacher with love in her eyes, when they were holding hands.

* * *

 **NOTE: I hope it's nice. I try not to be too cliche.**


End file.
